


One Last Night

by KissMyAssButt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAssButt67/pseuds/KissMyAssButt67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before Sam left both Winchesters contemplated their relationship and how the other would feel when Sam finally left. Dean just wanted one more night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Night

Dean knew whatever he had with Sam, it wasn't normal. They were too co-dependent, emotionally trapped within each other and he also knew Sam wanted normal, needed normal, deserved normal. He wasn't as obliviously obsessed like his father, he knew Sam was leaving. He knew it deep in his veins, the same way he knew when to turn because he could smell the sulfur. His brother was no soldier, his brother was smart. The night before Sam left he awoke to see Dean in his arms, sleeping soundly on his chest. He knew Dean would be wrecked, heartbroken, he would scream and yell at their father like the last time Sam left, except this time they both knew he wasn't coming back. The last time Sam left well he had come home to see Dean tackling his father to the ground. “You stupid ass bastard. Mom’s gone. She ain't coming back dad, well guess what? You lost your wife? I lost my fucking mother and because of you I've lost my Sammy” Dean Winchester did not cry, it was weak, it was girly. Sam had only seen it once or twice, when he was in trouble, when Dean thought he was dead properly dead and that time he left. “I have one thing ‘cause I sure as hell ain't got no father, I got him. My Sammy and when he doesn't come back? I’ll never forgive you.” Sam gripped his brother tight; he was going to be heart broken. Dean didn't do chick flick, his eyes looked up once, and “One night” he murmured, snuggling closer. Dean didn't do cuddles, they were girly too but he knew his Sam was going to leave and when Sam left he would never be able to watch over him again. By morning Sam was gone, Dean knew he would be. “Dean why are you in your brother’s bed?” John asked. Dean looked at his father with dull eyes. “Because it’s all I got left” then he picked up his duffel bag, jumped into the impala and sped down the road. He left his dad, he had the truck. He drove and drove, pretending it didn't hurt because he was Dean Winchester and Dean Winchester was a man. A singular tear fell down his face, and he remembered the fight….

John shoved Sam, shoved him into the wall and to nobody’s surprise Dean jumped in front of his brother. “No!” he roared but it was the first time their father had hit him, properly hit him without him truly deserving it. Blood trickled from his nose; Dean looked up his father, eyes full of hatred and loathing. “Get the fuck out” Dean snarled, John stuttered at his son trying to apologize but Dean was having none of it. “Wanna know the saddest part Dad? I ain't even mad that you hit me, I’m mad because that could have been Sam. You happy now, your son is everything you always wanted of him and I’m still not good enough cause I just ain't Sam am I?” he snarled, he stormed out of the hotel, he didn't even get to hear his father say those dreaded words. “If you go don’t come back” 

Dean may have respected his father, dying for his approval, but he no longer loved his father. He hated his father. He knew they’d hunt together, of course they would. They’d forgive one another, because they were Winchester men but Dean would never love his father. How could he? His father had made sure he would lose his brother, he went back and Sam was still there but Dean knew. He knew Sam would leave that night and damn his father to hell if he wanted a fucking cuddle for one last fucking night then he would damn well have it. He didn't deserve it. Didn't deserve to become a warrior, to be trained like some soldier and have no affection. He deserved one last night.


End file.
